jasper and bella mates
by jaspersgirl100
Summary: jasper left Maria's army with his brother and charlotte but what happens when peter gets his own ideas to go to forks Washington.


** JASPER AND BELLA MATES STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED AND SM OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CRATEIVITY J/B STORY AND 1 CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**JASPERS POV.**

_HI MY NAME IS JASPER WHITLOCK AND IAM IN FORKS WASHINGTON WITH MY BROTHER AND SISTER ( PETER AND CHARLOTTE FROM MARIA'S ARMY) WE ARE SEARCHING FOR THE CULLENS WHO ARE SUPPOST TO BE MY NEW FAMILY BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO CHANGE ANYTHING BUT MY ALL KNOWING BROTHER ,YOU SEE WE ARE ALL VAMPIRES AND WE HAVE RED EYESY BUT WE ALL HAVE GIFTS EVEN THOUGH MY BROTHER PETER WON'T ADMITT THAT HE HAS A GIFT HE THINKS IT IS JUST CLEVERNESS AND GRATE TIMING. CHARLOTTE HAS THE ABILITY TO SEE WHO SOMEONE'S SOULMATE IS. I on the other hand is an enopath i can feel someone's emotions and influcence them in a good way. for an examole i could help a room full of vampires calm down when they are very upset it just takes patients to do anyway my brother and his mate/wife charlotte have been together since we left maria the sarcastic little bitch who like;s to ruin everyone's life and be very controling and well you get the idea and now we are free. My brother peter and i were sitting on peters ranch house that me and him just finnished buliding for charlotte when peter's emotions got all gitty and happy about i decided to ask him why no one back talked to me unless they wanted to lose an arm and maybe there legs too no one disrespects me ,peter and charlotte both know that they have seen me be mean and controling in her army. "What's got you so happy peter?" I ask since you wanted to know we must leave by nightfall and go to a place called forks,washington and be students at a local high school there one of us ( he smiled at me ,sneaky brat) will get a surpised and we might have a little problem with someone but i don't know who yet. So go get charlotte and tell her that she needs to pack a suit case full of clothes and stuff she wants to take with her for awhile because we will be gone for about a good few weeks and it is gonna take a peter i say so i go tell char and then i go and pack some of my clothes as well as some of his as well orders of charlotte because she says he can't find his car keys then he can't pick out his clothes and we both laugh as we hear him shout" i heard that "to us and we laugh so hard that by the time we are done laughing peter has told us it's time to leave so here we are almsot to new house when i smell vampires and it appers to be five of them. Then they all step out of the bushes and there is three males and three females and then there is a human girl there by the wierd looking one. Hello my name is carlisle and this is my family we thiught we smelt a few vampires that we did not reconizse and we thought it best if we check it ok well iam jasper whitlock ,this is peter and his wife and mate charlotte and we are moving here in the area and we though we should go for a run.i understand but if you want to stay in forks then you have to eather go hunt outside the town or change your diet from humans to animals .well then we will think about that and let you know by thursday. What are your names? Peter asked them well you know my name and my mates name is esme then my daughters name is rosalie and my sons name is emmett and then there is edward and" she" is bella he told us who all seemed shocked that they had a human with them. Ok bye .come on jasper peter says while i was staring at bella her name means beatiful in italin. Oh my god her hair was perfect she was gorges and she seemed so shy and when she looked in my eyes oh my god did she have the most story telling deep brown eyes that ive ever seen. Oh ive got to have to have her with me then i remembered that she was byside the one called edward and i growled lowly to my self and she is mine i thought and i heard him growl at her shut up bella..._

_chapter 2_

_peter's pov next day. _

_I was thinking about what was happing to us when we arrived in forks washington and we all know what happens when you mess with the major and me the captain and charotte and you willl wish you had ran while you had the chance .well we are all talking to this cullen coven who said if we wanted to stay in town that we would have to change our diet or we hunt out the city and we are all about to leave when i can't get his attention so i say to him come on jasper let's go but he's staring off into space that never happens with jasper but we all know when to shut up and not talk back to him like i said they don't call him " the god of war" for nothing. Ok so we hear the fool edward growl like a dog not like a vampire I "hay i heard that " and then all hell broke lose and then i hear jasper say some thing like mine and holy shit that human who edward talked to like that is jaspers no the fight has begain and here we go. We go to rosalie and emmett first and decided that we should let them kiss one last time and when we do we instantly kick them apart and finnish the job. Jasper as we normallly call him, is the major now you can tell when his whole body changes postiton and how his voice and attack moves are but if you know them than that makes him guess what who ever thought that he was ever predictable was wrong. He is the oppisite of pedictable he is smart as heck. Anyways the major kicks edward apart and burns him and the two others who we killed and then there is carsile and jasoer your mate whats your name? Bella swan iam 18 and i go to forks high school nice to meet you._


End file.
